Last Christmas
by Kleine Rose
Summary: Ein kleines Geschenk von mir, für alle, die das Pairing Seto x Joey lieben. Frohe Weihnachten!


**Last Christmas**

Autor: Kleine Rose

Song: Last Christmas  
Artist: Wham  
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Songfic  
Pairing: Seto x Joey

Kommentar: Dies ist eine kleines Geschenk für alle, die gerne dieses Pairing lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... Frohe Weihnachten!

Widmung: Tja...meinen lieben Freunden und natürlich allen, die dieses Pairing genauso lieben, wie ich.

Zeichenerklärung:  
"..." jemand spricht  
**bla **- songtext  
_(bla) _- Übersetzung des Songtextes

* * *

Es ist wieder soweit...Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und durch das offene Fenster dringen die Freudenschreie der Kinder an mein Ohr. Es hat erst vor wenigen Minuten aufgehört zu schneien und ich bin mir sicher, dass schon die ersten Schneeballschlachten entbrannt sind.  
Früher hätte ich lachend mitgemacht, wäre einer der ersten gewesen, der einen Schneeball in der Hand hat, doch die Zeiten sind vorbei.  
Mittlerweile bin ich 21 und damit für solche "Kinderspielchen", wie du sie wohl nennen würdest, zu alt.  
Du...der, der mein Herz gestohlen hat... 

**Last Christmas** _(Letztes Weihnachten)_  
**I gave you my heart** _(Gab ich dir mein Herz)_

Mir war schon lange bewusst, dass ich für dich etwas empfand, doch ich konnte es nie richtig zuordnen... Als ich endlich wusste, was es war, wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es nie erfahren. Du hast recht... ich bin wirklich ein Idiot... Ich konnte dir nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, denn jedes Mal fing ich an zu starren. Wenn du neben mir standest, befürchtete ich, dass du mein Herz schlagen hörtest. Irgendwann war es so schlimm, dass ich nicht mehr in die Schule kam. Ich hatte Angst... Angst, dass du irgendwie rausfinden würdest, was ich für dich empfand... Ich wollte nicht ewig davor wegrennen... Es heißt, Weihnachten sei das Fest der Liebe und das wollte ich ausnutzen... Es hatte gerade wieder angefangen zu schneien, als sich vor mir langsam deine Haustür öffnete. Meine Knie waren wie Wackelpudding und ich befürchtete, dass sie nicht länger in der Lage waren, mich zu tragen. Langsam schaute ich auf, als mir zur Begrüßung nur ein gezischtes "Wheeler!" entgegen kam. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du selbst die Tür öffnest? Ich nicht... es war schon ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt bis zu deiner Haustür kam.  
Ich sammelte meinen ganzen Mut ein letztes Mal zusammen, um drei kleine Wörter zu sagen... drei kleine Wörter, die mein Leben für immer verändern würden... "Ich liebe dich"  
Jetzt war es also soweit...der Anfang vom Ende...wie würdest du reagieren? ...Stille.  
Was war los? Warst du Ohnmächtig umgefallen? Oder standest du wohlmöglich gar nicht mehr da? Vor Angst deiner Reaktion hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, doch plötzlich spürte ich etwas Weiches auf meinen Lippen. Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen erneut... und blickte direkt in deine. Was machtest du? War das Wirklichkeit oder nur ein Traum von mir? Küsstest du mich wirklich gerade? Was sollte das? Wie konntest du meine Gefühle erwidern?  
Ich war verwirrt...

**But the very next day you gave it away** _(Aber schon am nächsten Tag gabst du es mir zurück)_

Ich verbrachte einen wundervollen Abend mit dir... und eine noch viel schönere Nacht... Wir waren beide etwas angetrunken und nur wenig später lagen wir auch schon bei dir im Bett. So kam, was kommen musste - ich schenkte dir meine Jungfräulichkeit. Ich wünschte, die Zeit wäre stehen geblieben, doch sie lief unerbittlich weiter.  
Du stehst vor mir und schaust mich wieder mit deinem eisigen Blick an. Was ist los? Warum schaust du so? Wo ist all' die Zärtlichkeit hin, die noch gestern in deinem Blick lag?  
"Verschwinde Wheeler!" Warum sagst du das?  
"Ich verstehe nicht"  
"Was ist an den Worten so schwer zu verstehen? Du sollst gehen"  
"Aber warum? Warum...Seto"  
"Nenn mich nicht Seto! Für dich heiße ich immer noch Kaiba"  
"Was ist denn los? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Gegen meinen Willen bilden sich die ersten Tränen in meinen Augen und laufen meine Wangen hinunter.  
"Verstehst du es nicht, Köter?" Du spuckst meinen "Namen" aus, als wäre es etwas Ekliges und fragend schaue ich dich an.  
"Für mich war das alles nur ein Spiel und jetzt verschwinde!" Du hältst mir die Tür auf. Ich kann es nicht glauben... ein Spiel? Nur ein Spiel...? Ich wische meine Tränen weg und schaue dich stolz an.  
"Ich verstehe..." Nein... ich verstehe es nicht, aber das sollst du nicht wissen. Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken, doch kaum bin ich zu Hause, breche ich in Tränen aus. Warum...? Warum musst du mir immer wehtun? Warum geht es dir immer nur um den Sieg? Warum musstest du mit meinen Gefühlen spielen? Warum...!

**This Year** _(Dieses Jahr)  
_**To save me from tears** _(Um mich vor Tränen zu schützen)  
_**I'll give it to someone special** _(Werde ich es jemand besonderes geben)_

Damals brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Ich hatte meinen Grund zu leben verloren und ich weiß, dass du dich sicher gefreut hättest, wenn du mich eines Tages nicht mehr sehen müsstest. Doch ich hatte nie den Mut mich umzubringen.  
Seit fast 2 Jahren gehen wir jetzt schon nicht mehr zur Schule und trotzdem sind wir uns immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Nur dieses Jahr sah ich dich kein einziges Mal.  
Ich bekam ein Angebot in Amerika... und ich hatte angenommen, nur um dich nie wieder zu sehen. Ich werde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler machen und mich in dich verlieben. Dieses Jahr werde ich mein Herz einem Menschen schenken, der mich genauso liebt, wie ich ihn. Jemandem, der nicht nur mit mir spielt... jemandem, der mich nicht verletzt...

**Last Christmas** _(Letztes Weihnachten)  
_**I gave you my heart** _(Gab ich dir mein Herz)_  
**But the very next day you gave it away** _(Aber schon am nächsten Tag gabst du mir es wieder zurück)_

Ich kann kaum glauben, dass es jetzt schon ein Jahr her ist. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug.  
Es heißt, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt, aber mein Herz schmerzt noch immer. Sag mir Zeit... warum nahmst du meine Schmerzen nicht mit? Warum warst du so grausam und bist nicht stehen geblieben? Sag mir Zeit... spielst du auch nur mit mir?  
Nach all' der Zeit kann ich es immer noch nicht verstehen... ich war dir verfallen und du hast es schamlos ausgenutzt! Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein Eisklotz bist, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so grausam sein kannst.  
Nur ein Tag... ein kleiner Tag wurde mir vergönnt, um einmal deine Zärtlichkeit zu spüren... nur ein Tag...

**This Year** _(Dieses Jahr)  
_**To save me from tears** _(Um mich vor Tränen zu schützen)_  
**I'll give it a someone special** _(Werde ich es jemand besonderes geben)_

Der Flieger setzt zur Landung an und ich schnalle mich an. Vor einer Woche habe ich einen Brief von Yugi bekommen, mit einer Einladung zu seiner Weihnachtsfeier. Ich habe meine Freunde schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mal gehört... Ich hatte niemandem meine Adresse oder meine Telefonnummer gegeben, selbst mein altes Handy hatte ich nicht mehr und das alles nur aus Angst davor, dass du eines Tages vor mir stehen würdest und erneut mit mir spielst.  
Wie Yugi auf einmal an meine Adresse kam, war mir ein Rätsel, aber ich wollte mir jetzt nicht meinen Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Ich freue mich auf die Feier und vielleicht lerne ich sogar jemand kennen, dem ich mein Herz schenken werde...

**Once bitten and twice shy** _(Zum einen zurückhaltend und ziemlich schüchtern)  
_**I keep my distance** _(Ich halte Abstand)  
_**But you still catch my eye** _(Aber du fängst noch immer mein Auge)_

Die Zeit verflog mal wieder viel zu schnell und schon sitze ich in Yugis kleinem Apartment... doch es kam anders, als ich dachte, denn auf einmal warst du da... Was machst du hier? Wir zählten doch nie zu deinen Freunden und trotzdem bist du hier.  
Ich kann dir nicht in die Augen schauen, denn ich befürchte, dass ich noch immer in ihnen versinke. Egal wo du bist, gerade dort bin ich nicht... ich halte es einfach nicht mit dir in der Nähe aus, denn mein Herz schmerzt bei deinem Anblick immer mehr.  
Ich gehe in die Küche, um von dir wegzukommen. Ich war nie ein Mensch, der sich versteckt oder wegrennt, doch heute, heute renne ich weg... Heute bin ich zurückhaltend und rede kaum... und das alles nur, weil du da bist.  
Die Tür geht auf und plötzlich stehst du nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt... Ich wollte schauen, wer sich zu mir gesellt. Hätte ich es doch nur gelassen... ich bin gefangen... ein gefangener deiner Augen, die mich in ihren Bann ziehen...

**Tell me Baby** _(Sag mir Baby)_  
**Do you recognize me?**_ (Erkennst du mich wieder)_  
**Well** _(Ja)_  
**It's been a year** _(Es ist ja schon ein Jahr her)_  
**It doesn't surprise me** _(Es überrascht mich nicht)_

Dein Blick ist kalt wie immer und trotzdem kann ich einen kleinen Funken Unwissen in ihnen erkennen. Was ist los? Hast du mich etwa schon vergessen? Ich kann es verstehen - wir haben uns ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen und für dich war ich immer nur ein räudiger Straßenköter. Jemand wie ich ist es nicht wert in deinen Gedanken zu sein, nicht wahr? Das wären doch deine Worte... Trotzdem schmerzt es, dass du mich schon vergessen hast, wo sich doch meine Gedanken jeden Tag nur um dich drehten...

**Merry Christmas** _(Fröhliche Weihnachten)_

Plötzlich steht Tristan in der Tür und kommt auf mich zu. Freundschaftlich wie immer klopft er mir auf die Schulter und wünscht mir frohe Weihnachten. Ich freue mich ihn wiederzusehen und doch schenke ich ihm nur ein schwaches Nicken, noch immer gefangen von deinen Augen...

**I wrapped it up and send it** _(Ich packte es ein und verschickte es )_  
**With a note saying "I love you"** _(Mit einer Bemerkung die besagte: "Ich liebe dich")_

Mit Müh und Not reiße ich mich von deinem Anblick los und mich durchzuckt der Gedanke, dass ich für dich dieses Jahr gar kein Geschenk habe. Letztes Jahr... ich schenkte dir mein Herz, doch dir gefiel es nicht. Du konntest es nicht wie irgendeinen Gegenstand umtauschen, du konntest es nur behalten oder es wegwerfen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du dich für die letztere Variante entscheidest... ich hätte es dir nie geschenkt... Ich wäre in irgendeinen Laden gegangen und hätte dir irgendwas geholt, genau in dem Wissen, dass du es ebenfalls wegschmeißen würdest. Aber ich verpackte es und schrieb in großen Buchstaben "Für Seto Kaiba" drauf. Es war nur für dich gedacht, voller Liebe verpackt und aufbewahrt...

**I meant it** _(Ich meinte es ernst)_  
**Now I know what a fool I've been** _(Jetzt weiß ich, was für ein Trottel ich gewesen bin)_

Damals schien mir alles so klar... Ich war gefangen in einer Traumwelt, ich dachte, du würdest meine Liebe erwidern.  
Doch jetzt weiß ich, was für ein Trottel ich war. Jeder hätte gewusst, dass Seto Kaiba nicht lieben kann, nur ich nicht... Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben... Ich liebte diese Traumwelt, die mir Illusionen des Glücks und der Hoffnung brachte... Ich schwebte auf Wolke Sieben, doch meine Träume waren zu schwer und sie löste sich in Luft auf. Hart schlug ich auf dem Boden der Realität auf und mein Herz zerbrach in Stücke...

**But if you kissed me now** _(Aber würdest du mich jetzt küssen)_  
**I know you'd fool me again** _(Wüsste ich, dass du mich wieder hineinlegen würdest)_

Ich drehe mich um und will gerade die Küche verlassen, als ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre. Was soll das? Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten... Dieses Jahr werde ich dir mein Herz nicht schenken, dieses Jahr verfalle ich dir nicht.  
Innerlich aufgewühlt drehe ich mich langsam zu dir um... deine Lippen, sie sind so nah... nur wenige Millimeter entfernt... Wie gerne würde ich sie nur noch ein einziges Mal auf meinen spüren, ein letztes Mal in meiner Traumwelt versinken... Erneut war ich in Gedanken versunken, als auf einmal wieder dieses Kribbeln meinen Körper durchzog. Wa...? Doch noch bevor ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende denken kann, geht mein Wunsch in Erfüllung und ich spüre deine weichen Lippen auf meinen. Warum tust du das? Der Kuss endet und ich verlasse endgültig die Küche. Sieh es ein: Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug...

**Last Christmas** _(Letztes Weihnachten)  
_**I gave you my heart** _(Gab ich dir mein Herz)_  
**But the very next day you gave it away** _(Aber schon am nächsten Tag gabst du es mir wieder zurück)  
_**This year**_ (Dieses Jahr)_  
**To save me from tears** _(Um mich vor Tränen zu schützen)_  
**I'll give it to someone special** _(Gebe ich es jemand besonderen)_

Nicht noch einmal werde ich den gleichen Fehler machen, nicht noch einmal werde ich dir verfallen... Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so naiv bin? Ich habe dein Spiel durchschaut... Gib auf! Du wirst es nicht schaffen, mich erneut zu verletzen... Für dich bin ich unnahbar, ich baue eine Mauer um mich und niemand wird es schaffen, sie zum Fallen zu bringen.  
Dieses Jahr schenke ich mein Herz meiner wahren Liebe...

**A crowded room** _(Ein gefüllter Raum)_  
**Friends with tired eyes** _(Freunde mit müden Augen)_

Die Feier neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu und die ersten gehen. Selbst Weevil und Rex waren da. Unsere ganze alte Clique wohnt noch immer in Domino, nur ich bin weggezogen. Eigentlich wollte ich den letzten Flug nehmen und noch heute nach Amerika zurück fliegen, doch dieser ist vor 10 Minuten gestartet. Yugi bietet mir an, bei ihm zu übernachten, doch ich lehne ab.

**I'm hiding from you** _(Ich verstecke mich vor dir)_  
**And your soul of ice** _(Und deiner Seele aus Eis)_

Ich streife mir meinen Mantel über und verabschiede mich von allen, nur von dir nicht. Es war eine schöne Feier, doch du hast all' den Schmerz zurückgebracht, den ich verdrängt hatte. Die Straße ist nur schwach erleuchtet und einige wenige Schneeflocken fallen vom Himmel. Wohin soll ich jetzt gehen? Ich weiß es nicht, doch ich wollte auch nicht länger in deiner Gegenwart sein. Vielleicht finde ich noch ein Hotel, dass ein freies Zimmer hat. Eine schwarze Limousine fährt an mir vorbei, doch ich beachte sie nicht weiter. Erst als sie im Schritttempo neben mir fährt, beachte ich sie. Verfolgst du mich? Ich würde deine Limousine unter Tausenden erkennen. Ich laufe noch eine ganze Weile die Straße entlang, doch du folgst mir noch immer. Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe.  
Ich biege in eine kleine Seitengasse ein, nehme einen Umweg zum Hotel, nur damit du mir nicht weiter folgen kannst.

**My god I thought you were** _( Mein Gott ich dachte wirklich, dass du)_  
**Someone to rely on** _(Jemand bist, dem man vertrauen kann)_

An diesem einen Tag hatte ich dir mein ganzes Leben offenbart. Du wusstest alles über mich... Noch nie hatte ich jemandem so viel von mir verraten. Ich hatte dir vertraut und du schienst es zu schätzen, hast mir versprochen, dass wir zusammen etwas gegen meine vielen Probleme machen. Wir wollten zusammen lernen, mir gemeinsam irgendwo eine neue Wohnung suchen und einen guten Job.  
Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du mich anlügst?

**Me?** _(Und ich)_  
**I guess I was a shoulder to cry on** _(Ich schätze ich war nur eine Schulter zum Ausheulen)_

Und du? Du hattest mir all deine Sorgen erzählt, hast mir deine Kindheit anvertraut und geweint. Ich hatte dir beruhigend über den Rücken gestrichen und dir sanfte Wörter ins Ohr geflüstert. Doch wer sagt mir, dass du mich nicht angelogen hast? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was Wahrheit und was Lüge ist...

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart** _(Ein Gesicht eines Geliebten mit Feuer in seinem Herzen)_

In deinem Blick lag soviel Leidenschaft und ich konnte das Feuer in dir spüren. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand so zärtlich zu mir war. Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass ich immer bei dir bleiben darf, dass ich in deine Augen schaue und wieder diese Leidenschaft sehe. Deine Augen... sie schauen mich genauso wie früher an - voller Kälte und Hass...

**A man under cover but you tore me apart** _(Ein Mann der sich zurückhält aber du trennst dich von mir)_

Ich wollte alles tun, nur damit du bei mir bleibst. Ich hatte mich zurück gehalten und ich hatte gespürt, dass du es ebenfalls tatest. Ich hätte alles für dich aufgegeben, doch du schicktest mich fort. Oh Herr... was habe ich verbrochen, dass ich so bestraft werde?

**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again** _(Nun habe ich eine wahre Liebe gefunden und du legst mich nicht noch einmal rein)_

Es hat lange gedauert, doch ich habe mein Herz wieder zusammengesetzt... Stück für Stück, Splitter für Splitter.  
Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du es noch einmal zerbrichst... Du kannst es nicht noch einmal für dich gewinnen, denn ich habe mich schon längst neu verliebt.

**Last Christmas** _(Letztes Weihnachten)_  
**I gave you my heart** _(Gab ich dir mein Herz)_  
**But the very next day you gave it away** _(Aber schon am nächsten Tag gabst du es mir wieder zurück)_  
**This year** _(Dieses Jahr)_  
**To save me from tears** _(Um mich vor Tränen zu schützen)_  
**I'll give it to someone special** _(Gebe ich es jemand besonderen)_

Letztes Jahr hatte ich den Fehler gemacht und dir mein Herz geschenkt, nur um es einen Tag später zerstört wiederzubekommen. Doch dieses Jahr wird mich niemand verletzten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich dieses Jahr richtig entschieden habe, wem ich mein Herz schenken werde. Es ist jemand besonderes, jemand der mein Herz im Sturm erobert hat...

**Last Christmas** _(Letztes Weihnachten)  
_**I gave you my heart**_ (Gab ich dir mein Herz)_  
**But the very next day you gave it away** _(Aber schon am nächsten Tag gabst du es mir wieder zurück)_  
**This year** _(Dieses Jahr)_  
**To save me from tears**_ (Um mich vor Tränen zu schützen)_  
**I'll give it to someone special**_ (Gebe ich es jemand besonderen)_

Aus Fehlern lernt man und ich werde den Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Ich habe lange überlegt, war mir nicht sicher, ob es mir das wirklich wert ist, dass ich mein Herz erneut verschenke. Ich habe Angst davor, erneut verletzt zu werden, wieder eine Abfuhr zu bekommen und nur ein Spielzeug zu sein.  
Aber ich bin mir sicher, dieses Jahr liege ich richtig...

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_ (Ein Gesicht eines Geliebten mit Feuer in seinem Herzen)_

Ich stehe vor dem Hotel, eingeschneit und mit einem traurigen Blick. Gerade will ich ins Warme gehen, mich aufwärmen und mir ein Bett für die Nacht kaufen, als ich von hinten umarmt werde. "Wovor rennst du weg, Wheeler? Wovor hast du Angst...?" Kaiba... warum musst du ständig in meiner Nähe sein? "Ich renne nicht weg... Wie kommst du nur auf eine so naive Idee?", antworte ich ihm selbstbewusst, doch innerlich bin ich schon wieder aufgewühlt. Dein Körper ist so nah, dass ich dein Feuer erneut spüren kann.

**A man under cover but you tore me apart**_ (Ein Mann der sich zurückhält aber du trennst dich von mir)_

Du löst dich etwas von mir und schließlich ist dein Körper ganz weg. Nein, geh nicht... Halt mich weiter fest in deinen Armen und zeige mir, wie zärtlich du sein kannst. Lass mich spüren, raub mir die Sinne... Spiel mit mir.  
Geh nicht wieder von mir weg, schmeiß mich nicht wieder aus deinem Leben raus...

**Maybe next year I'll give it to someone** _(Nächstes Jahr wahrscheinlich werde ich es jemand besonderes schenken)  
_**I'll give it to someone special** _(Ich werde es jemand besonderem geben)_

In diesem Moment wird mir eines klar: Ich bin dir wieder verfallen, obwohl ich alles tat, damit es nicht wieder passiert. Die ganze Zeit waren meine Gedanken nur bei dir.  
Doch nächstes Jahr... nächstes Jahr schenke ich mein Herz jemand besonderem...

Owari


End file.
